In Another World, A World of My Own
by MadHare0512
Summary: In another world, Jake was born without a second presence in his head or ink wrapped around his wrist, he was just born.


In Another World, A World of My Own

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega, Soulmate**

**Jake Holling:**

In another world, Jacob Azim Holling wasn't born with a timer on his skin, or a tattoo of robotic legs, or colorblind, or with only one color to see, or with an arrow above his head, or a 14 that would soon turn into an 87. In another world, Jake was born without a second presence in his head or ink wrapped around his wrist, he was just born. In this world, he goes on with life having never met the person who would become both best friend and lover. In this world, he presents as Alpha, he never meets his Omega. In this world, his Omega died before they were ever born. He wouldn't find that out until he asked his mother at age 5 why the kids made fun of him for not having a Soulmark. In this world, he goes Feral long before the aliens invaded and Gosei needed a team.

In another world, he _was_ born with a Soulmate, but it wasn't the one he was meant to find, because his True Soulmate died too soon once more. In this world, he doesn't go Feral, but he feels the urge to give in crawling under his skin every time he looks at the blonde girl the Universe made for him. _Why_ he would never find out.

In another world, Jake Holling met his True Soulmate, but they died long before Gosei needed a team. He went Feral when the kids at school wouldn't stop asking why he let it happen. They were never asking of course, but the crushing guilt he felt every time he walked into the school parking lot, every time he looked at a car drive him insane.

In another world, his skin was painted with equations that make no sense and words in different languages, but he never got to know what any of it means. His True Soulmate often wrote words that spoke of abusive parents, until one day he stopped writing altogether. The equations fade out, the other languages are replaced with plain English, which is replaced with the red lines of a pen pressed too hard. Jake met his True Soulmate but did not recognize them from the dead look in their eyes and lifelessness about them. His True Soulmate had been lively and bright. He didn't understand why that had changed.

In another world, he met his True Soulmate a dozen times over. His True Soulmate was an amnesiac, couldn't remember a thing. He introduced himself and reintroduced himself so many times, he became too distraught and tired. When he stopped introducing himself every day, his True Soulmate asked after a presence they couldn't remember. They kept asking until they forgot the presence had been there at all.

In another world, Jake Holling never existed and his True Soulmate was left to suffer while the Alpha they hadn't chosen hurt them endlessly. In another world, Jake met his True Soulmate, but they didn't have his Mark. In another world, Jake missed his Soulmate by moments, by days, by _months_. In another world, Jake Holling carried another's Mark while his True Soulmate carried his.

In _this_ world, Jake Holling met his True Soulmate in the seventh grade when Noah John Carver stumbled into an older kid. Noah had been walking with his head down, scribbling something onto his arm and mumbling to himself.

"Hey, watch out!" Jake called too late as the boy-in-blue crashed into the upperclassmen and was sent sprawling.

"Watch where you're going, pip-squeak!" the upperclassmen snapped angrily, continuing on his way.

"Watch where _you're _going, asshat!" Jake shouted after the upperclassmen, kneeling next to the boy and helping him pick up papers covered in equations that made Jake's head spin. "Are you alright, dude?"

The boy had nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. Thank you, Mr...?" He trailed off with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! Jake. Jake Holling." Jake offered the boy his papers as they stood.

"Noah Carver." the boy took the papers, his fingers brushing Jake's as a brilliant smile took over his face. Jake felt the spark that traveled up his spine and he knew, he _knew_, he'd found his True Soulmate. His Soulmate was beautiful, he was kind, he was so fucking intelligent. It was almost hard to believe Jake had this Omega as his True Soulmate.

But in this world; unlike the other worlds where Noah Carver is killed before his time, where Noah Carver never existed, where Jake was meant for someone else, this time Jake had found Noah right on time.

And Jake had no intention of ever letting him go.

Troy Burrows:

In another world, Troy Andrew Burrows never moved. His father never got the job to move to Mission City. In this world, when an alien ship crashed on Earth, it crashed into his backyard and his parents are forced to move. Troy never told anyone, but he'd caught a glimpse of the alien as they'd left. The pull under his skin confused him, but it was gone as a hood came down over the alien's eyes.

In another world, Troy met his Soulmate, but they wore pink instead of silver and it felt wrong. The color, the feeling, the person; wrong, wrong, _wrong_. His True Soulmate didn't come crashing down like they were supposed to, the alien armada never needing Earth or anywhere else for their selfish purposes. In this world, Troy never got to know the person-in-silver that haunted his dreams at night. It bothered him that he would never know, but he crushed it down in favor of the person-in-pink and their blinding smile.

In another world, Troy was in an accident that left him a prisoner in his body, not able to interact with the world around him, hardly aware of its presence beyond the person who came in to move him three times a day. In this world, Troy swam in a sea of black that held him captive in his mind. He never knew it, but his True Soulmate found him after his mother and father stopped visiting. They paid good money for his life to continue, but they stopped visiting. Troy only ever had one other visitor and they decided to pull the plug. Troy was left to swim in his sea of darkness forever. Not that he knew any different or cared.

In another world, Troy met a person in the library of his college, but this person wasn't the person he was supposed to love. The name inked on his wrist didn't match the name the stranger gave, but they clicked faster than Troy and his Marked did. In this world, Troy chose to start a relationship with both of them, thinking he could have the best of both worlds. In the end, when they found out, Troy lost both the name on his wrist and the stranger from the library.

In another world, an alien crashed into Troy's backyard in the dead of night, but Troy kept it secret from his parents, claiming he had no idea if someone had knocked on their door, he'd been doing homework. In this world, his True Soulmate hid in his closet every time his parents came close. He did fall in love with the alien after so many years of hiding them in his room, but when his parents found out, Troy was helpless to fight them. The alien was killed and Troy followed after only short days later.

In another world, Troy was a warrior for a planet lost to aliens. He never got to met his True Soulmate, until the day he was captured. One of his cellmates had touched his shoulder and his world had lit up with color. In this world, he ended up a prisoner of war for many years and his constant companion was his Soulmate. The day they took him for experimentation, many days passed before he saw his True Soulmate again. When they finally met again, Troy had gone completely Feral with no chance of coming back. His Soulmate died by his hand. He'd never remember them anyway.

In _this_ world, Troy Burrows met Orion of Andresia when a ship crash-landed on Earth and X-Bords where being beaten, but not by the Rangers. When the battle was over, all the X-Borgs fought and the Commander destroyed for good, Troy sat down with Orion and asked him about his home, his family, what was different and what he needed help with.

"My home was so much fun, I had my siblings, my father, and my mother," Orion spoke about his family animatedly, hands waving wildly around until he stopped suddenly. The devastation on his face was palpable. "Now, I'll never see them again."

Troy offered both a shoulder and a hug to comfort him as he broke apart. It may not be the best of circumstances, but holding the sobbing alien as he cried tears of the worst pain imaginable felt like _exactly_ where he was supposed to be. And helping him piece himself back together only felt better.

Gia Moran:

In another world, Gianna Ciara Moran wasn't born with a name on her wrist, but wings on her back. They were black as coal, large, and beautiful, but others made fun of her for them. The kids in the world where malicious, uncaring, and cruel. They would poke at her wings, pull feathers out, and pretend to cower in fear when she came close.

This went on for many years as the teachers pretended not to notice. One day, Gia met her True Soulmate. Her True Soulmate had wings as pure and white as freshly fallen snow. Fitting of them, of course.

Gia had been jaded by her peers, calloused by her teachers, and she had hardened into steel by the time her True Soulmate had come around, but somehow, warmth seeped into her icy heart. The white-winged beauty had unthawed her with a smile and a kind word.

So, they began a relationship. Kids would still gather in the halls and laugh as Gia passed, but when they saw white feathers brushing black, they thought twice about their actions.

"You are beautiful," Gia hummed to the white-winged beauty as they lay together in bed.

"You are gorgeous," Gia murmured in the sunlight as they stretched out on their backs in a field of flowers.

"You are breathtaking," Gia smiled as the white-winged beauty cried out and panted beneath her.

"You are the light of my life," Gia told the white-winged beauty as they soared through the air together.

One day, one child grew jealous of Gia's True Soulmate and began to covet them as his own. His dark eyes narrowed over Gia's head and pinned to her True Soulmate. Gia had warned him multiple times to keep his eyes and thoughts to himself, as they made her True Soulmate uncomfortable.

She never could've predicted what happened next.

The child had decided to take what wasn't his. Gia's True Soulmate had fought and screamed, but no one came for them. Their cries and pleas went unanswered as they were forced to take what others felt they deserved. When the child had finished his cruel torture, Gia's True Soulmate was still crying from pain and humiliation.

Gia had stumbled upon the scene just as the child had leaned down and patted her True Soulmate's cheek hard enough to draw a whimper and spoke with as much venom and sarcasm as he could muster, "Good pet."

Gia had lost her mind. She went Feral and murdered the child. No traces were left and Gia never felt like she'd done enough to him, but he could no longer harm her True Soulmate. That was what had mattered.

Gia did all she could to help her True Soulmate, but in the end, it wasn't enough. The only thing they found was a note penned in dull marker. _I'm sorry, Gia. _Gia told no one that she'd found her True Soulmate hanging from the ceiling fan and buried her in silence.

In _this_ world, Gia Moran had been on her own for so long, she'd forgotten what having a companion felt like.

Perhaps it was Emma Christina Goodall's lips on her cheek when Gia passed her the books that had fallen from her locker. Or the way she smiled when Gia offered to go hunting for a rare kind of flower for hours on end with her. Or the way her eyes sparkled when Gia got her Ernie's order right on the first try.

Or the way Emma would cuddle into Gia's warmth when she slept, even on the warmest of nights. Gia smiled as she held Emma closer. Not a single damn person would harm this beautiful girl. Not even over Gia's dead body.

Orion:

In another world, Orion of Andresia was offered a chance to work in the mines of his home planet, but he didn't take it. He left his home on a ship he was never meant to fly and crashed on a planet he was never meant to set foot on. He was killed; _slaughtered_ before he reached his true potential. In this world, Orion had been dreaming of a person-in-red and caught a glimpse of a family leaving the house he'd crashed next to. There was a pull beneath his skin when he'd glanced at them, but it was gone before Orion could explore it. Orion would regret that he never got to meet his True Soulmate for the next six seconds before the saw came down and he knew nothing more.

In another world, Orion lived his life on Andresia with a Soulmate who didn't have a monogamous color; but rather was made solely rock and dirt. Everything about this was wrong, the feeling of the body he was beneath, the colors, the eyes; everything about the alien was just _wrong_. He didn't have to leave his planet, the Insectoids never came to his in search of something their planet was lacking. In this world, Orion didn't get the pleasure of knowing his Soulmate was out there, never got to see those eyes that he dreamed about for so many years. It killed him to know, but then, he was already half-dead, wasn't he? The alien he was fated to be with wasn't called the Reaper of the Rocks for nothing.

In another world, Orion was a human, as ordinary as you or me. When he went looking for his Soulmate at the young age of sixteen, he wasn't surprised to be led to a martial arts gym. He was surprised to find he'd never get to meet his True Soulmate, not really. There had been an accident, an awful one that landed six people in the hospital with minor injuries, three with major, two dead, and one somewhere between dead and living. In this world, Orion's True Soulmate had been put into a medically induced coma they would never wake up from. Their parents had ended up perishing in a car crash several years after that but managed to set up an insurance policy that made payments to keep their child alive for many years. Orion, as the only living relative, would now be the person who made the medical decisions. He spent the rest of his life regretting that he'd had the doctors pull the plug on his True Soulmate's lifeline.

In another world, Orion met his True Soulmate while studying for his history test in the college library, but they didn't have his name on their wrist. He wouldn't discover this until months later when he'd been sleeping with his True Soulmate for a long time. In this world, he met with his True Soulmate's Soulmate and was devastated when they had seemed happy. They both decided then that it wasn't worth the heartache. Orion didn't see his Trueⁿ Soulmate again, until the day he found out that the child he'd had was theirs.

In another world, Orion crash-landed in a pool connected to the backyard of a nice house. His True Soulmate had been up in their room, but when they'd heard the landing they'd come out and helped him hide. It was years of hiding in a closet every time his True Soulmate's parents came close and slowly falling in love with the human who had hidden him before their parents found out. In this world, the unlikely pair are sixteen and had just shared their first kiss when his True Soulmate's parents had come in with intention of asking their child for some help, but gotten an eyeful of a kiss they were never meant to witness. Orion died never knowing what had happened to his True Soulmate, but he hoped they were okay.

In another world, Orion had been a prisoner for too many years to count. He never knew he _had _a Soulmate until a human was shoved into his too-small cell. His world lit up with color and for many years they where happy. In this world, they took his True Soulmate for experimentation and he didn't see them for many months. Maybe it wasn't smart to try to comfort him as soon as they'd dropped him in the cell. He hadn't known his True Soulmate had gone Feral. He felt no pain when he died, so maybe his True Soulmate was still somewhere in there. Then again, since he _was_ bleeding out, maybe not.

In this world, Orion met Troy Andrew Burrows after his planet had been destroyed. He didn't even know he'd needed someone to talk to until he was talking to Troy and suddenly, he was crying. He didn't remember much about that night, but when he woke up the next morning in a room full of red, he felt comforted by the color.

He only felt better when he realized he was cuddled up with Troy's arms around him.

Emma Goodall:

In another world, Emma Christina Goodall had been ridiculed and mocked most of her life for having a halo settled above her dark hair while pure white wings adorned her back, but she'd never let it get to her.

When she meets her True Soulmate, they are jaded against the world. Emma knew she'd have to show them how to live the world around them once more, but it would never be a hardship to her.

When their relationship began, it was rocky at the start and smoothed out as time went on. Emma's True Soulmate was distrustful of most, and while that shouldn't apply to the one person meant to know them completely, it sometimes happened that fights broke out over whisperings and rumors.

Emma hated that her True Soulmate had been so hurt by those around her when they should've been loved and cared for. But she endured everything her True Soulmate could throw at her and more. When they finally began to establish trust, Emma suggested dates consisting of flying, picnics, and walks in the forest.

Her True Soulmate would light up at every mention that someone wanted to spend time with her. Emma would continue offering her time to spend because this winged charmer was well worth every moment Emma spent with them.

When the threats came in, Emma thought nothing of them. It wasn't until there came a face with the threats that Emma got scared. The threats spoke of things the person wanted to do the Emma, how they could make Emma do as they pleased. In their mind, it may have been romantic, but Emma was only creeped out.

When the threats were finally acted on, Emma was humiliated and embarrassed. There was so much pain and blood, both hers and her attacker's blood. Her True Soulmate had killed her attacker and Emma wasn't sure if she should be grateful or angry about it. Her body had settled on numb.

She couldn't eat for _days_ without thinking of the things her attacker had done. Foreign things shoved into her mouth to quell her screaming and pleasure himself; a hand, a shirt, other things that had no business being near her lips at all. She couldn't move without pain, she couldn't sleep without nightmares, she couldn't even _breathe_ without reminders of hands squeezing her ribs. Her own head wasn't safe anymore, all she could hear was "_Good pet_" or her attacker's noises of pleasure.

On the day she couldn't stand it any longer, the rope was easy to tie. She didn't struggle, she didn't try to stop. Her only thoughts where _I'm sorry._ The same words were on the letter she'd written to her True Soulmate, who she hoped would understand. She knew she was being selfish, knew this was the cowards way out, knew she'd be destroying someone.

Sadly, the only caring she'd been able to muster was to her Soulmate. And even then, she couldn't bring herself to care enough.

In this world, Gia Moran was still jaded by kids who never cared and teachers who did wrong, but not so much that she couldn't trust her Soulmate.

The smiles Emma was gifted with were the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. That was including the nature she'd loved since she was young. Her voice was music and Emma never wanted to stop listening to it.

Yes, they fought every great once in a while, but nothing they couldn't solve together.

Emma wouldn't be hurt here, not this time. And she wouldn't anything make Gia so jaded. Never again.

Not while she was still breathing.

Noah Carver:

In another world, Noah John Carver wasn't born with an inlay of ink connecting to something his True Soulmate would say to him or love. There was no colorblindness or one singular color he didn't know. No number on his body said how much danger his True Soulmate was in, there were only a blank canvas and a boring, unmarked world. In this world, Noah is stillborn and his parents never try for another child. He never meets his True Soulmate. He never really meets anyone.

In another world, Noah dies at age three when he falls into a pool of water. He'd always loved water, but he's never really known why. Maybe one day he'd finally find out why. He did see his life flashing before his eyes, or what was supposed to be his life. He saw his True Soulmate and the life they had been meant to live, but would never get to. They were beautiful. Too bad they'd never get to meet.

In another world, Noah met his True Soulmate, but they'd got into a car accident that left them with severe injuries and Noah had ended up dying. He'd watched his True Soulmate from the afterlife, watched as they'd slowly gone insane. It broke his heart to see.

In another world, Noah would write equations on his bare skin; plans for new inventions and things he wanted to build someday, different languages he was learning. His parents had never liked that he was so smart, but he'd never paid it any mind, preferring to entertain his True Soulmate with his equations and goings-on in his life. One day, his parents had threatened to find and burn his True Soulmate if he didn't stop being so smart. Noah didn't want that to happen. So he stopped writing anything on his skin except English to communicate with his True Soulmate. By the time they finally met, Noah had long since given up on building anything new and never spoke in another language. His True Soulmate didn't recognize him. He was screaming inside, but nothing save a tight smile escaped his mouth.

In another world, Noah couldn't remember things. He tried and he tried, but they all left his brain like water running down his shower drain. He met the same people over and over again, but he could never remember who they were or what they meant to him. The name on his wrist meant nothing to him until he finally met them. He forgot once they'd left or he fell asleep. One thing remained about this person, that they were important to him. One day, the person didn't show up. Noah couldn't remember what he was waiting for when he caught himself watching the doors. He didn't know who he was looking for when he caught himself staring longingly out windows. Noah kept asking the people looking after him what he was watching the doors for. He kept asking who he was looking out the windows to see. They never answered him. He continued to ask until he finally forgot there was something he was asking for. Sometimes he caught himself wondering if someone was okay, but he could never remember who.

In another world, his True Soulmate hadn't been born and Noah was married to an Alpha who abused him so much, he'd ended up in the hospital too many times to count. In another world, he met his True Soulmate, but he didn't carry their Mark. In another world, he was left wondering the Earth, looking for someone who he just _kept missing._ In another world, he carried his True Soulmate's Mark, but they didn't carry his.

In _this _world, Noah was walking with his head down, mumbling an equation under his breath while searching for the origin in his memory and scribbling the numbers on his arms. He hadn't been paying attention and ended up bumping into an older classmate.

"Watch where you're going, pip-squeak!" the upperclassmen snapped, continuing without looking back as Noah scrambled to pick up his things from under other students' feet, the notes he'd been writing were originals and he didn't want them destroyed before he'd copied them.

"Watch where you're going, asshat!" another voice shouted after the teen. Another pair of knees clad in black jeans lowered themselves into Noah's field of vision and a tanned hand began helping pick up his papers. "Are you alright, dude?"

Noah flushed in embarrassment as he nodded, "I'm good. Thank you, Mr...?" he questioned as he looked up and met black eyes with his own.

The other was silent for a moment as he puzzled why Noah had stopped, then he spoke, "Oh! Jake. Jake Holling." he offered Noah's papers as they stood up.

"Noah Carver." Noah introduced himself as he took the papers with a smile. He felt that spark crawling up his spine telling him he'd found his True Soulmate. A whiff of the air said that Jake was an Alpha. Noah almost couldn't believe it, Jake was perfect for him, grounded and wonderful.

However, unlike many of the other words that had been, where Noah had never existed, where Jake was meant for someone else, where Jake was killed before they'd met, this time they'd met exactly as they were meant to meet.

Noah couldn't wait to find out what the future held for them.


End file.
